Jan Snow
' Jan Snow' is the son of two lowly commoners of whom left him in an orphanage and thus made him both a commoner, and a bastard. Jan Snow grew close to Ramsey Bolten of whom he would show a fanatical loyalty too despite the fact that Ramsey treated him like garbage, and from this he would be moved away from the orphanage and came to stay with Ramsey. Now living in the Dreadfort inner keep he came to use his charisma to grow within House Bolten to the point that after he and Ramsey massacred a band of rebels he was promoted to the commander of the Second Brigade of House Bolten. In his command of the second brigade he was transferred to the northern area of the Kingdom of Bolten, and has remained their for years until he was sent south during the conflict with Lucerne. During the events of the Rise of Lucerne he is seen standing beside Ramsey Bolten as he speaks to Tyrion Lannister, and Jon Snow. Jan Snow would be sent east by Ramsey following the retreat of the army of Bolten, and because of this he would be in Dreadfort when the news came in that Ramsey had died. It was a rough time for Jan after Ramsey was believed dead and he would go north to the fort of Ramsey where he would murder captured prisoners for the weeks they believed Ramsey was dead. Finally hearing news that Ramsey lived he went to Dreadfort where he would meet with Ramsey and together would plan the death of Domeric Bolten. Jan Snow would be present when Domeric Bolten was killed, and it was only Jan Snow`s words that were able to pull Ramsey away from the defilement of his body so that they could leave the sight. History Early History Jan Snow grew close to Ramsey Bolten of whom he would show a fanatical loyalty too despite the fact that Ramsey treated him like garbage, and from this he would be moved away from the orphanage and came to stay with Ramsey. Now living in the Dreadfort inner keep he came to use his charisma to grow within House Bolten to the point that after he and Ramsey massacred a band of rebels he was promoted to the commander of the Second Brigade of House Bolten. In his command of the second brigade he was transferred to the northern area of the Kingdom of Bolten, and has remained their for years until he was sent south during the conflict with Lucerne. Conflict with Lucerne : '' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region." '' : -William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. : ''"Jeutenburg was still on fire as the army of the Boltens moved towards the city of Koenisburg, and if not for our earlier speed it would have been the white marble of Koenisburg burning next." '' : -Jon Snow Following this takeover the army of the Boltens moved very quickly to camp itself outside the walls of Koenisburg thereby threatening the survival of the city for the first time in its history. Relationships Category:Bastard Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:House Bolten Category:People of Bolten